Inside Out (The Confrontation of 2009 Style)
The Confrontation of 2009's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jill - Anastasia *Bill - Dimitri (Anastasia) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Sadness - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Disgust - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Bing Bong - SpongeBob SquarePants *Jill's Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - She-Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Anger - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Fear - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Taurus Bulba (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Donald Duck (Disney) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Brick (The Powerpuff Girls) *Jordan's Fear - Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Space Princess (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Daisy Duck (Disney) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Rita Loud (The Loud House) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) See Also *Inside Out (The Confrontation of 2009 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Confrontation of 2009 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Confrontation of 2009 Style) - Soleil Spacebot Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Confrontation of 2009 Style) - Bubbles We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Confrontation of 2009 Style) - Love-a-Lot Bear Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Confrontation of 2009 Style) - Billy Dog My Bad *Inside Out (The Confrontation of 2009 Style) - Pleakley Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Confrontation of 2009 Style): Tomira's First Date? *Inside Out (The Confrontation of 2009 Style) - Transcripts Category:The Confrontation of 2009 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG